A Childs Persecution
by TheNigerian
Summary: High powered attorney Terenna Pyrope and counselor for troubled teen Klaus Vantas,Are thrown together in order to defend the innocence of a child accused of murder.
1. Prelude

Klaus Vantas is not an impressive man in any obvious way. The man is impressive, without a doubt- just not overtly is slight, of average height, and his eyes lack the fey enthusiasm that those of his age group are expected to possess, for the mere fact that they are young.

Though despite his rather infantile disposition (In the way of tantrums), he really truly adores children- caring for them, helping them.

This is his claim to fame-this is what he is known for.

Terenna Pyrope, however, is in every obvious way, a truly remarkable young woman. Everything about her is, in practice and theory, strong. Her eyes are useless in their opalescent, milky-blue- though the way in which she moves across a court room with a certain kind of intricate and subtle haughtiness never ceased to amaze those who observed her.

So now, here in this umber room, beneath a bizarre painters dream of lights, there sits an unusually short young boy, with an organically crimson mess of hair on his head and his slender arms crossed over his chest- eyes watching with muted enthusiasm the man and woman who would be his only ally's for an indefinite number of years in his fledgling story. His name is Claiborne (Last name withheld). He is 13, and he is on trial for murder in the first degree. Before him is Klaus Vantas-counselor for troubled teens, and Terenna Pyrope-Grand Defense Attorney.


	2. Chapter 1

The victim was one that could be described in wide sweeping terms and with little fuss (frangible in body and mind, [artificially] fair haired, green eyed, with exceptionally high cheekbones). A relation to the convicted, his sister (Calliope-after the Grecian goddess), she was found dead in her room- the lights dimmed to hide the blooming-taupe mess that splattered across he otherwise pristine walls. Or as a cruel joke, to give the one who found her a good start when the room was illumined. This could never be known; nonetheless the date of death, cause, was completely ambiguous.

The entire case against poor Claiborne, however, was built upon circumstantial evidence. Circumstantial evidence and nothing but (This being the reason for involvement). For one thing the child showed little to no grieving at the death of his kin. At any question in relation to the tragedy he would simply, with that atrociously pitchy voice of his, delineate the obvious. 'She is dead. People die. It's okay.' (This being the reason ' summons). For another, their rooms were rather close together, he was the only person, other than her, in the vicinity at the time of the murder. The elder of the two constantly expressed to anyone who would listen, his grand and sweeping loathing for the other whom he took every opportunity to torment- Not to mention his generally agitated disposition.

In the eyes of the public, guided by the media (And oh, how they guided), this was all there was to it. A tale of innocence demolished in only the beginnings of life, with nobody with a regular Dylan Klebold to blame.

The tallest of the brood congregated in the attorneys office, Klaus, was first to speak, banal jacket laid over his arms as to portray his respect for the adolescent before him. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your sister". His tone was benignant.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't kill her?"

"But it must be hard for you, right Cal? I mean, you two were related."

"I guess so…"

Klaus placed a hand on the shoulder of the enigmatic young suspect, though it was promptly swatted away with a grunt of displeasure.

The elder male always assumed that a lack of distressed behavior in lieu of a death was the result of bottled up emotions, an inability to deal with the absence of the dead. For this reason, he pitied his Cal more than abhorred him (Which he really didn't at all). Terenna, however, was not so sympathetic to the emotions of the defendant. In fact, she abominated the child, as she did most of her clients convicted of murder. This was more a show of ex-officio status than anything else.

Introductions seemed a taboo, this evening.

"Tell me Klaus-" The woman shifted her weight to one side, staring aimlessly into the grey infinity outside the window, "What exactly do you know about your sister's…personal life-anything interesting you'd like to share?"


End file.
